Quand Elle Est Endormie
by COC
Summary: J'arrête de compter mes traductions, il y en a trop ! Je l'adore elle, mais seulement en anglais... Minerva s'est endormie au coin de la cheminée d'Albus, que va t il faire ?


_Paroles de l'auteur originel, un nouveau du nom de ImSoSMacKED: _

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, juste l'intrigue donc ne me poursuivez pas en justice. **

**A/N: J'ai inventer ça à moitié endormie, assise dans un fauteuil et roulée en boule, donc excusez-moi si l'intrigue semble un peu faite au hasard. **

When She's Asleep 

**Quand elle est endormie**

Albus regarda au-dessus de son livre, ses yeux bleus pétillants surveillant l'intéressante scène devant lui avec amusement. Minerva, sa Directrice-adjointe et, secrètement, son seul et unique amour, était roulée en boule sur un fauteuil devant le feu, sa tête s'appuyant contre le dossier et son livre infiniment épais posé sur ses genoux.

Ses yeux avaient cessé de s'agiter depuis quelques temps à présent, et Albus avait le furtif soupçon qu'elle avait finalement pris sur elle sa fatigue. Elle avait été tellement fatiguée ces derniers jours, et il savait qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormi. Ses yeux n'étaient pas restés longtemps ouverts sur la page comme si elle avait fait un effort prodigieux pour rester éveillée. Albus posa délicatement son livre et glissa doucement vers elle, un sourire gagnant son visage.

Elle ne bougea pas, et ses soupçons furent confirmés. Elle était définitivement assoupie. Il bougea tranquillement jusqu'au-dessus d'elle et fit une pause, observant la paix et l'air paisible qu'elle avait comme expression. Elle était tellement belle, couchée ainsi comme étant quelque peu en paix avec le monde. Albus permit à un sourire plein d'amour de passer sur ses lèvres.

Il avait si ardemment attendu pour se pencher en avant et lui donner un petit, léger baiser. Juste une fois, ainsi il pourrait savoir comment cela fait, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait un jour. Elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, ou en tout cas pas de la même façon qu'il l'aimait lui. Il l'aimait, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. C'était pour ça qu'il se battait, pour elle il gagnait, pour elle il inventait de nouvelles manières pour irriter le personnel, juste pour la faire rire.

Battant des paupières, il se ramena de lui-même au présent dilemme. Que faire à propos de la femme endormie dans son fauteuil ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la porter à travers le château jusqu'à ses propres appartements, ils seraient vus et le soupçon fuserait aussitôt. Mais il ne pouvait également pas vraiment la laisser ici. Albus soupira et caressa sa barbe, réfléchissant.

La seule solution qu'il voyait était pour lui de dormir sur le canapé et pour elle de dormir dans son lit. Pourtant elle penserait au petit matin que c'était inapproprié. Albus ne voyait aucun autre moyen pour qu'elle reste tranquille et à l'aise, et elle avait déjà commencé à remuer à cause de sa position inconfortable. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser en la réveillant maintenant, si raide.

Il contourna le fauteuil pour être en face d'elle, toujours en la regardant avec admiration, avant de se pencher en avant et glisser ses bras sous ses jambes et autour de son dos très très précautionneusement, pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle bougea la tête pour se nicher contre sa poitrine, et marmonna quelque chose.

Albus ne pouvait pas empêcher le sourire rayonnant qui glissait sur son visage. C'était comme dans un de ses plus beaux rêves. Minerva était dans ses bras, la tête contre sa poitrine, et dormait paisiblement. Il soupira longuement, et la porta doucement derrière son bureau et dans sa chambre. Après avoir longuement bataillé pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre d'une manière ou d'une autre, il la plaça doucement dans son lit, et transforma sa robe en une robe de nuit qu'il l'avait vu porter (une nuit dernière il l'avait appelée pour discuter de quelque chose qu'il avait instantanément oublié en la voyant).

Un petit et chaud sourire apparut sur le visage de la femme, et elle se tourna sur le dos pour être face à lui, ses yeux si lourds fermés mais l'air paisible sur son visage devenant un air de bonheur, respirant profondément alors que ses cheveux s'ébouriffaient un peu sur son oreiller. Albus se mordit les lèvres. C'était si tentant. Résolu de s'excuser quand elle se lèverait, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et enleva les épingles qui tenaient ses cheveux en place.

Les rangeant à leur place, il prit un profond soupir et se redressa, son odeur l'intoxicant. Cela se passa ainsi quand il eut fini, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois pour que son visage s'enfouisse dans l'oreiller, et ses cheveux commencèrent à se dérouler. Albus regardait, fasciné alors qu'ils se libéraient et tombaient tout autour d'elle, balayant ses épaules et le bas de son dos.

Albus aspira dans un long souffle, essayant de se contenir alors que tous ses sentiments pour elle remontaient en lui. Pourquoi cachait-elle sa beauté ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à voir ça ? Pourquoi était-il le seul assez idiot pour perdre son cœur pour une femme qui ne l'aimait pas ? Pourquoi ? Son esprit l'affolait, le suppliant de partir, mais son cœur l'implorait de lui donner, à elle, juste un premier petit baiser. Juste pour se souvenir.

Ses yeux balayèrent sa figure et il s'écarta pour tirer la couverture sur elle, pensant que peut-être elle bougeait parce qu'elle avait froid, et aussi pour maintenir une certaine distance entre elle et lui. Il ne voulait pas compromettre son amitié avec Minerva en cédant maintenant. Mais un seul petit baiser ne la heurterait sûrement pas ? Juste un.

Il revint près de sa tête, et elle tourna encore une fois sa tête vers lui, ses lèvres s'écartant légèrement. Albus pouvait sentir son souffle faible, le spectacle de ses lèvres pleines et roses presque trop à supporter. Avant qu'il ne comprit ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha en avant et frôla ses lèvres des siennes, savourant la sensation de ses lèvres et le parfum de ses cheveux, ainsi que l'emballement de son cœur qui lui disait que c'était indéniablement le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Elle remua un peu, et il pensa sentir une petite réponse à son contact, mais il se retira vivement au cas où elle se réveillerait. Reconnaissante, elle pressa juste ses lèvres ensemble et marmonna, assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre,

"Je t'aime," Albus se laissa répondre, sachant qu'elle dormait toujours et qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à ce qu'il le fasse.

"Je t'aime aussi, Minerva." Puis il se redressa, et glissa un peu plus vers la porte, un doux et affectueux sourire touchant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir de sa figure jusqu'à ses draps encore et encore, voulant se rappeler lui-même tous les plus simples détails avant de fermer la porte. Il remarqua que sa main se hissait jusqu'à son visage et touchait doucement ses lèvres, comme si elle savourait quelque chose. Il fit la même chose, sachant qu'il n'oublierait jamais ça.

"Bonne nuit Minerva," souffla-t-il, se glissant à l'extérieur de la chambre, et fermant la porte derrière lui. 'Maintenant au canapé, bien que je sais que je ne pourrais pas dormir,' pensa Albus en souriant.

Minerva se pelotonna un peu plus contre l'oreiller sachant que dans peu de temps elle aurait à se lever et à faire face au monde une nouvelle fois, mais elle voulait quelques minutes en plus. Elle voulait jouir du sentiment de joie et de contentement qui rayonnait au fond d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle si heureuse ?

Peu à peu, ses sens commencèrent à la renseigner. Elle s'était endormie la nuit dernière devant le feu, et elle se rappelait un contact sur ses lèvres et une chaleureuse présence à côté d'elle, mais à part ça, elle s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, mais pourquoi ?

Elle pouvait sentir qu'Albus était ici, dans la même pièce qu'elle, mais c'était impossible. Son nez lui disait qu'il était là, elle pouvait sentir son odeur à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais ses oreilles lui disaient que personne n'était dans la chambre à part elle. Quand elle voulut tout de même s'accrocher au dernier moment de sommeil qu'elle avait eu, elle fut désorientée. Comment pouvait-il être là, et en même temps ne pas être là ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et hoqueta. Ce n'était pas sa chambre comme elle l'avait pensé. Ce n'était même pas son lit. C'était la chambre d'Albus, et (son esprit fut dépassé par cette pensée) le lit d'Albus ! Elle s'assit précipitamment et s'aperçut qu'elle était en robe de nuit, et pas dans la robe qu'elle portait dans la soirée. Elle savait ce qu'il devait avoir fait.

Il lui avait cédé son lit pour ne pas l'embarrasser en la réveillant ou la porter à travers Poudlard.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous, Albus ?" Demanda-t-elle à voix basse dans le vide, glissant hors du lit et retransformant sa robe de nuit en robe professorale. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que ses cheveux flottaient autour de ses épaules. Elle s'orienta vers le miroir, regardant d'un air furieux son reflet qui lui montrait une femme un peu ébouriffée, vive et joyeuse.

"Minerva, vous êtes tout simplement merveilleuse. Je vous souhaite de toujours être aussi libre avec vos cheveux," avoua une voix ravie derrière elle. Elle connaissait cette voix. Se retournant, elle lui lança le regard furieux qu'elle adressait jusqu'à maintenant à son reflet. Albus souriait cordialement, l'air particulièrement élégant dans ses robes bleues sombres qui accentuaient le bleu limpide de ses yeux.

"Albus, que Diable pensait vous faire ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissée dormir sur le canapé au lieu de vous distraire ainsi ? Ou, encore mieux, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de me réveiller et de me renvoyer dans mes propres appartements ? Lui demanda Minerva exaspérée, rencontrant ses yeux et n'étant pas amusée quand son petit discours le fit simplement rire.

"Ma chère, j'ai pensé à vous et j'ai voulu que vous dormiez bien, et pas que vous vous réveillez avec des crampes partout. Le canapé était assez confortable, et comme je peux le voir, vous avez bien dormi." Minerva rougit, et se détourna, passant une main à travers ses cheveux désorganisés qui étaient le fait de sa rougeur. Albus était ravi.

"Vraiment Albus, si vous pouvez dormir confortablement sur cette vieille chose, alors moi-aussi." Répondit Minerva, secouant la tête dans sa direction et se dépêchant devant le miroir, conjurant une paire d'épingles pour remettre ses cheveux indisciplinés à leur place. Albus soupira et traversant la pièce il se tint debout derrière elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

"Albus," protesta-t-elle doucement, essayant d'ignorer la sensation de son souffle sur sa nuque, et le picotement de l'excitation provoquée par son affolement lorsque leurs peaux se connectèrent. Il sourit en silence au reflet d'elle dans le miroir, tenant doucement ses mains devant lui dans son dos à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer ses cheveux a ce moment.

"Oui, ma chère ?" Demanda-t-il dans un souffle, se penchant en avant pour que sa bouche soit au même niveau que son oreille, permettant à ses émotions de prendre le dessus. Elle frissonna, le picotement devenant un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Albus sourit et elle ne put que lui sourire en retour. C'était un doux sourire, juste comme le sien, et il le remarqua.

"Pourquoi tenez-vous mes mains ?" demanda-t-elle très doucement, à moitié effrayée, à moitié terriblement excitée que peut-être sa bouche allait toucher son oreille. Comment cela avait-il commencé ? Quand était-ce devenu si intime ? Minerva n'en avait cure, et Albus non plus certainement. Il gloussa et regarda le reflet de Minerve par dessus ses lunettes, lui lançant un regard.

"Parce que j'adore vos cheveux ainsi," répondit-il, son ton si doux que s'il avait été à quelques centimètres derrière elle n'aurait pas entendu. Minerva aspira dans un long souffle, se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Son ton semblait avoir un double sens.

"En effet," fut tout ce qu'elle put lui répondre. Il rit de nouveau, et son pouce commença à faire des petits cercles apaisants sur sa peau douce, la faisant frissonner de nouveau. Albus le sentit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas froid; ses mains étaient plaisamment chaude, ainsi il sut qu'elle ressentait ce qu'il y avait dans l'atmosphère aussi bien que lui.

"Minerva…" Souffla Albus, tournant la tête et plaçant un léger, doux baiser sur son cou. Minerva aspira dans un vif soupir, regardant le reflet d'Albus dans le miroir, n'osant guère croire ce qu'il venait juste de lui faire. Il recula un peu et soupira longuement, juste comme il l'avait la nuit dernière.

Ce son, Minerva le reconnut, et il secoua un peu plus sa mémoire. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'avait été ce léger contact sur ses lèvres, et elle savait pourquoi elle était aussi joyeuse quand elle s'était levée. Albus avait partagé son âme avec elle la nuit dernière, bien qu'il ne devait guère le savoir. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle était réveillée, et dans un sens, elle ne l'était pas, mais elle était consciente.

"Albus, je sais," souffla-t-elle, tournant la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux disant ce que son cœur savait mais que sa bouche ne pouvait pas dire. Albus vit la joie, la passion, l'amour, la même combinaison de toutes les émotions qu'il voyait dans le miroir tous les matins quand il se levait. Il vit son amour. Elle savait.

Il ne pouvait pas se contenir plus longtemps, il se pencha en avant, captura ses lèvres avec les siennes, en beaucoup plus qu'un léger baiser comme celui de la nuit dernière. Il était passionné, chaud, amoureux et excitant en même temps. Elle se fondit en lui, s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas devenir plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il laissa les mains de Minerva glisser les siennes autour d'elle, une autour de son cou, une autre sur de sa taille.

Elle était engloutie par un siège d'émotions, le plus puissant qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant dans sa vie, et ils étaient tous là, tourbillonnants autour de son cerveau et l'excitant comme jamais, comme Albus seul le pouvait. Il l'avait attirée contre lui, essayant d'éteindre le feu qui l'avait brûlé pendant trop longtemps.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant plus près encore. Ils étaient complètement cernés par leurs sentiments et leur amour, lequel leur avait été enfin dévoilé. Il se retira vivement, lui demandant d'un regard si c'était vraiment ce dont elle souhaitait. Elle lui rendit simplement le regard qu'il lui avait lancé par dessus ses lunettes.

"Je t'aime Minerva, j'aimerai que tu le saches." Murmura Albus, effleurant la forme de ses cheveux, son visage et posant sa main sur son cou. Elle sourit et lui murmura en retour, le contentement qu'elle ressentait en se réveillant porté de toutes ses forces par ses paroles,

"Je le sais Albus. Et je t'aime aussi." Le bonheur qui jaillit dans ses yeux était évident et Minerva ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sans lui laisser plus de temps, il la ramena près de lui, ses lèvres trouvant vivement les siennes cette-fois-ci et créant une passion inégalable par personne d'autre, n'ayant jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi puissant.

Faisant glisser ses mains du cou de la jeune femme à sa taille, il l'attrapa et lui fit faire volte-face, leurs lèvres ne se séparant pas un seul instant, et l'allégresse irradiant de partout. Elle haletait de joie, et il était sûrement l'homme le plus heureux dans l'espace et le temps. Elle était vraiment l'amour de sa vie, et elle le savait.

C'est alors qu'un bruit coupa court à leurs effusions: un coup à la porte qui annonçait évidemment un professeur. Albus jura mentalement et elle se détourna précipitamment, s'éloignant vers le bout du lit et attendant qu'Albus fasse quelque chose. Le coup se répéta.

Jurant une nouvelle fois dans sa barbe, Albus traversa la chambre et sortit dans son bureau. Le coup se répéta de nouveau, impatient. Albus soupira et prononça "entrez" à l'attention du visiteur importun. Il fut même encore plus importun quand Albus vit de qui il s'agissait.

Severus. De toutes les fois où il pouvait venir, pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait l'air très sérieux et Albus fut aussitôt inquiet. Quelque chose dans ses manières laissait supposer que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.

"Monsieur le Directeur, un professeur est manquant," lui dit Severus, allant droit au but. Le cœur d'Albus battit plus vite et il humecta précipitamment ses lèvres avant de demander avec appréhension,

"Qui ?"

"Minerva." Albus soupira avec soulagement et respira correctement. Oh Dieu merci, elle n'était pas manquante après tout; elle n'était juste pas là où beaucoup auraient pensés la trouver. Severus fronça les sourcils devant la réaction inattendue d'Albus. Il avait l'air soulagé ! Ridicule.

"Monsieur le Directeur, vous m'avez compris ? Elle a disparue ! Elle ne s'est pas présentée pour le petit déjeuner et elle n'est pas dans ses appartements. Je ne pense pas qu'elle y ait dormi cette nuit." Severus répétait ces graves nouvelles. Albus sourit et répondit presque joyeusement,

"Elle n'a pas disparu, Severus."

"Alors où est-elle ?" Albus dut se stopper lui-même alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regarder à la porte de ses quartiers, et il répondit prudemment,

"Elle est retournée dans ses appartements je pense, elle est venue me voir à propos de quelque chose avant le petit déjeuner, nous avons discuté et elle a manqué le petit déjeuner," expliqua Albus, en souhaitant de toutes ses forces que Minerva n'apparaissent pas dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Severus ne semblait pas satisfait de cette explication.

"Non, elle n'est pas dans ses appartements, je vous l'ai dit, je ne pense pas qu'elle y ait dormi cette nuit." Albus détourna les yeux du jeune sorcier, pas très sûre de la façon de lui expliquer ça. Severus fronça alors les sourcils plus profondément devant la lutte évidente d'Albus pour essayer de trouver ses mots. Ce fut à ce moment là que Minerva choisit de surgir.

"Je suis là Severus," admit Minerva, sortant de derrière la porte, ses cheveux de nouveau enfermés dans l'habituel chignon d'usage et sa robe immaculée. Si cela avait été dans une situation différente, Albus aurait ri de l'expression de Severus. Elle passa du soulagement à la confusion, puis de la compréhension au profond dégoût en quelques secondes. Il avait manifestement atteint ses propres conclusions du pourquoi elle était dans la chambre de Dumbledore. Albus s'avança pour essayer d'expliquer mais la bouche de Severus se tordit d'un sourire affecté et il secoua la tête.

"Il n'y a pas besoin d'expliquer monsieur le Directeur. Je ne suis pas prêt pour certaines choses. Bien que je dois le dire, cela m'a saisi."

Les yeux d'Albus lui sortirent presque de la tête, et Minerva eut l'air légèrement embarrassée, mais Severus battit rapidement en retraite, disant qu'il allait informer les autres professeurs que Minerva avait été trouvée. Albus le regarda partir, trop surpris pour commenter.

Minerva patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti, puis gémit et s'affala dans un siège proche. Albus ne pouvait s'en empêcher, mais il souriait largement de son exaspération. De tout le monde, il avait été celui choisi.

"Rolande va _adorer_ ce petit détail. Je serais surprise si je n'en entends encore pas parler l'année prochaine. Et aucun doute que les élèves vont le découvrir aussi bien." Minerva secoua la tête d'un air las. Albus souriait inlassablement, et il s'approcha d'elle, prenant ses mains et embrassant le dos de chacune affectueusement.

"Minerva mon amour, ce n'est pas grave. Ils l'auraient découvert d'une autre façon," dit Albus, lui souriant, le pétillement dans ses yeux encore plus brillant qu'avant. Minerva secoua la tête et lui sourit en retour.

"Je sais, j'aurais juste voulu un petit peu plus de temps pour profiter de 'nous' avant que Rolande ne commence à m'importuner." Albus rit, passant son pouce sur le dessus de sa main d'une manière patiente. Minerva le remarqua et sourit avant de soupirer, se levant pour se serrer dans ses bras et demander d'un ton séduisant,

"Où en étions-nous ?"

Fin _(enfin !) _

Je l'adore celle-ci. Pas vous ? Et elle est encore mieux en Anglais… 

_Je vais essayer de vous traduire le troisième et dernier chapitre de Douces Paroles du Sommeil le plus tôt possible. A vrai dire, cette fic-ci m'a pris énormément de temps, c'est ma plus longue traduction. _

_Et je vais bientôt reprendre mes propres fics, sûrement aux vacances de la Toussaint. _

_N'oubliez pas la review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir à l'auteur. _


End file.
